Increased gas turbine engine performance has been achieved through the improvements to the high temperature performance of turbine engine superalloy blades and vanes using cooling schemes and/or protective oxidation/corrosion resistant coatings so as to increase engine operating temperature. The most improvement from external coatings has been through the addition of thermal barrier coatings (TBC) applied to internally cooled turbine components, which typically include a diffusion aluminide coating and/or MCrAlY coating between the TBC and the substrate superalloy.
However, there is a need to improve the oxidation/corrosion resistance of internal surfaces forming cooling passages or cavities in the turbine engine blade and vane for use in high performance gas turbine engines.